


Journal

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: the internet</p>
    </blockquote>





	Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: the internet

"April 25th.

I am absolutely going to tap that.

He wags his hips around like he's begging for it, attitude be damned. He certainly hasn't said no to my flirting, or threatened me with a lawsuit (lately). The way he pinned me to the wall last week has me rubbing it raw, and I bet he knows it."

 

His typing was interrupted by the beep of an incoming call.

"HYNE DAMN IT, IRVINE!"

Selphie's voice was deafening, and he held the phone out at arm's length.

"How many times do I have to tell you, the P: drive is PUBLIC!?"


End file.
